


The Chute

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: The device in Tom and Harry's heads not only cause agitations, and fears. But, it reveals true feelings that might be buried, within them.  During the night Tom is fatally sick, they make love. And then try and move on from these events (and revelations)
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Chute

Tom was fading, and Harry could sense that. Panic filled him, as he felt he was responsible for Tom's demise. Tom got stabbed, after all, because he was protecting _Harry_. Then Harry had to try and kill him with that fucking pipe. His fists closed, in and out. Why did he feel so much rage inside of him? Why did he want to hurt Tom so much? He glanced at Tom, and brushed his hair aside. Harry sure as hell didn't hate Tom now. In fact...he sucked in his breath as more desires filled him. His penis tingled at him touching Paris.

What the hell was _that_ all about? His face paled, as he felt compelled to lean forward. Not only did he lean forward, but he placed his lips on Tom's. Tom opened his eyes, quickly, then.

"'Arry..." He moaned.

"Sh..." Harry swallowed, and kissed Tom's lips again. "It's all right, Tom. I'm sorry for interrupting you." He backed off, but Tom's eyes remained open.

"More," Tom rasped. Harry froze. Did he hear correctly?

"What?" He whispered, and leaned in-again. "What was that, Tom?"

"More," Tom repeated, as he tried to raise his head. "Kiss...me, again, Har."

This time, the request was loud, and clear. It truly startled Harry, but at the same time...This place was _so_ hellish. And Tom was in _such pain_ I. If...if it helped his friend _feel better_ , then of course he would.

So he did what Tom asked. He leaned down, and kissed Tom again. This time this kiss had more assertiveness to it. He opened Tom's mouth, and placed his tongue in Tom's. Tom's tongue met, and they explored each others mouths.

Harry was moaning as he saw Tom try and wiggle out of his shirt.

"Let me," Harry breathed. He undressed Tom, and made sure to have their curtain closed. He searched Tom's feverish eyes. Guilt filled him for doing this when Tom was in such horrible conditions. But, again... It was _helping_ Tom, right?

"Are you...sure you want more?" He asked, and Tom nodded, hitching his breath.

"With you, Harry-always."

Harry almost balked at that. What did the 'always' mean? Did that mean Tom _always_ had feelings for him? But he had to push that aside. Right then, it was about making Tom feel better. And forget the pain, for only short moments Nothing else mattered.

He leaned over, and kissed Tom again. And then he started to worship Paris's body. Tom gave a quiet moan as Harry sucked each nipple. He was careful not to touch the wound. Then there was Tom's cock. It was bigger than Harry anticipated, but not as big as it could be. He stared at it, almost in a trance. A state of shock on the fact he was looking at his best friend's penis. And he knew there was no going back.

He engulfed it, carefully. Tom cried out, and then fell silent-at Harry's reminder. Harry went back to sucking. He licked the shaft, and the balls. Finally, Tom came in his mouth, and he swallowed it. When he looked up, Tom was giving him a grateful look.

"Thank you," Tom whispered, and Harry nodded, assuming it was finished. But Tom surprised him by having the strength to raise his head, and look at Harry's groin. 

"Please, let me do the same...for you."

Blushing, Harry took off his pants. Feeling more vulnerable than the first day of prison. He leaned in closer, and his breath hitched as Tom took his cock in his mouth. Almost no hesitation. it didn't take long for him to cum, either. The noise of the prison was being drowned out as he collapsed next to Tom.

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry, and Harry laid there-determined to do whatever it took to protect Paris. Even if it meant killing someone

* * *

But thankfully it didn't come down to that. Janeway, and the away team rescued them in time. And the device was removed. Both of them were in a state of shock as they were returned to Voyager. It was during their steak dnner that Harry had to say something.

"Tom, about what happened..."

Tom sighed, looking frustrated.

"Harry, you already apologized for 'trying to kill me with the pipe' as you put it."

Harry flushed.

"It's not about that." He saw Paris blush, also. 

"Yeah, I kind of guessed it might not be that," Tom admitted. "But Harry... we don't have to talk about it."

"Don't we?" Harry hissed. "I mean...we-"

"We made each other feel _good ,_ " Tom argued. "In a hellish place. And Harry, you might have helped save my life by doing that. No, don't give me that look. You _distracted_ me from the pain I was in. The pain, and the fear. So honestly, the only discussion we should have is me thanking you."

Harry wasn't used to this bluntness, and he looked down.

"What about our friendship?" He pressed, still feeling uncertain about all of it. Paris frowned.

"What about it?"

"Doesn't it change...us? Or anything _about_ us?"

Tom placed his fork down, and sighed.

"Yes, Harry, it does."

Kim's face paled, and he glanced down. Tom shook his head.

"It brings us _closer_." Harry slowly looked up.

"You mean that?"

Tom nodded, and sighed.

"Look. I don't have all the answers, okay? I just know that I liked what happened. And pretty sure you did, too." With a blush, Harry nodded. Tom nodded back. "All right then, for now that's enough. But in the future..."

"We can discuss it again?" Harry suggested and Paris agreed.

"Yeah, we can discuss it again. But for now, let's just let things go the way it's meant to go. Okay?"

Harry thought about that, and decided he could live with that fate.

"Okay," he replied, and as they finished their dinner he knew one thing. Their relationship was changed, forever. But this time, it was for the better. 


End file.
